


Bella e la Bestia

by The_Weird_Author_1964



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU where Strucker didn't die, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Weird_Author_1964/pseuds/The_Weird_Author_1964
Summary: Beauty and the Beast-like fanfic where my OC is Belle and the Winter Soldier is the Beast/Prince Adam. NOTE: This is discontinued, but I might add more to the story sometime.....





	1. One Does Not Simply Purge the Mafia

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There is dialogue that’s spoken in Italian that’s not translated to English. Also, I put some gag-relief. Salvatici is pronounced, Sal-vat-uh-chee
> 
> I probably won't return to this.....

 Audrey Salvatici lives up to the celebrity who she’s named after, Audrey Hepburn, she has slayer curves and a unique personality. You’d never think twice about this elegant belle with the personality of Snow White being the daughter of mob boss, Salvatore Salvatici. What most don’t know about her is that she has a dark side, which where her surname comes into play. Salvatici, meaning “Savage” in Italian.

 Growing up, Audrey was probably one of the prettiest girls despite mainly wearing pants, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes. During high school she’d get asked out by boys in her classes, she always simply responded with “Fatti una vita, stronzo.” with a smile and gentle voice. They thought she complimented them, but she actually insulted them. What she doesn’t know is that one day someone of a certain ranking would fall in love with her, not entirely sure if it’s for her body or personality.

 Audrey wasn’t exactly a fair lady, body wise or personality wise. Her body was a combination of Marilyn Monroe and Elizabeth Taylor, both beautiful women from Hollywood’s golden age. You’d expect someone with her name to have long, silky hair like Rapunzel and sapphire-blue eyes, but she has a curly, feminine pixie cut in milk chocolate brown and hazel-brown eyes. She wasn’t exactly tall, 5’1” to be exact. Audrey would make jokes about her height whether it be “Hey guys, I could play the female version of The Incredible Shrinking Man”. However, there were some perks about being short; like being a master at sardines.

 Her life unexpectedly flipped upside down one day, she wasn’t expecting this at all. It was just a normal day at the family business, until a sketchy character walked into the building. The Salvatici family got suspicious about the individual, Papa Salvatore signaled them to get prepared to fight. The figure was a tall man in complete black holding a loaded rifle in his mismatched hands, one metal and one flesh. He looked mysterious, especially with black warpaint surrounding his metal-blue eyes and a black mask only covering his mouth and nose. His uniform, all black. The top was completely leather, with only one sleeve to counterpart his metal arm. The belt was filled with small utility weapons, like knives. His pants had built in knee-pads, the fabric would eventually lead to a pair of black combat boots.

 The man’s face was covered halfway by a mask, eyelids and surrounding skin were smoked with black paint which only highlighted his metallic blue eyes. The figure looked more like a soldier, nothing like any of the Salvatici’s rivals. When they heard the soldier cock the rifle, they prepared for the worst. Papa Salvatici and the others waited for the soldier to make a move. Everyone except Audrey...

 Her eyes gazed his body, “He looks like goth G.I. Joe meets Alice Cooper, especially with that eyeliner.” She couldn’t imagine what he was thinking about her curvy figure, “Oh shit, what would Hepburn do in this situation?” was the only thought she could make.

 The soldier aimed at Vito’s chest, and pulled the trigger. Thud the man’s body fell to the floor leaving a crimson stain onto the carpet, Papa Salvatici was furious that a stranger killed his son before his very eyes. Fausto, the youngest of Salvatore and Cecilia’s five children, heard a gunshot and ran downstairs to see what happened. As soon as he entered the room, bang, he got shot in the right breast leaving a bullet in his heart. “Yay, it’s not like I cared about my baby brother anyway!” the humorous second child, Benito, said sarcastically. The soldier sharply gazed at him, aimed his rifle at the man’s brain, and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground, leaving a pool of blood on the floor for his head to bathe in.

 Papa Salvatici rolled his sleeves over his elbows, walked over to the assassin and punched him in the stomach believing that would do damage. Ironically the soldier wasn’t affected, with his metal hand he punched the mob boss in the trachea. Horrified, Audrey’s mother, Cecilia, tended to her injured husband. The Winter Soldier slung his gun over his shoulder, pulled out a knife and went up to Concetta. Not knowing what he would do, Concetta attempted to punch him in the face but failed. In almost an instant, the soldier vigorously stabbed her in the lower abdomen a few times. I guess she can’t live up to her name now….

 Audrey, mortified by her brothers and sister being murdered and her father being seriously injured, she raised her arms up in surrender. The soldier walked towards her, “I surrender, take me instead of killing my family.” The mysterious man then lowered his gun and wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her close. His eyes met hers, she silently recited The Lord’s Prayer in her mind “Father, who art in Heaven…” and said a quick prayer. Audrey noticed the red star on his metal arm, “Shit, the soviets are still around? I thought that ended in the eighties or nineties. I wonder if this guy knows anything about the mafia.” she thought. Audrey didn’t want to start a fight with an unknown potential enemy, “Signore, non credo che vuoi cazzo pasticcio con me.” she said sweetly just to throw him off.

His facial expression was still fierce, as if he were stuck with that expression forever. The man took his right hand, placed it on her neck where he’d be touching a pressure point, and pressed down until Audrey dropped to the floor as if her soul got sucked out of her. He picked her up then slung her over his shoulder, took her outside and just began casually walking away from the building.

 

 


	2. Hostage

A few hours later Audrey woke up on an examination table in unfamiliar territory, “Is this the real life, or is this just fantasy?” she thought. She checked herself to make sure she wasn’t abducted by aliens, Audrey realized she wasn’t the only one in the room. “Who the fuck are you?” she asked in a startled tone, the figure got closer into the light. “Why is this familiar? I know I’ve seen this somewhere.” she thinks. Audrey quickly crossed her legs assuming the worst, “Papa would be pissed if I came home de-virginized.”

The figure was the assassin from earlier, without weapons of any sort. Her eyes went straight to his thighs, “He has thighs like mine, and he’s a man. When did my life become The Twilight Zone?” she thought. He came closer to her, knelt down to look her dead in the eye. “They call me ‘The Winter Soldier’” he said in a dark voice, Audrey searched her memory to see if Papa said that’s one of the people to avoid because they’re our family’s enemy. Name didn’t ring a single bell, she looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Then it hit her, “This is like that one movie where that woman named Annie kept a guy in her house and murdered him. Or that thing Jimmy Page did...” Audrey thinks. “Why did you kidnap me?” she bravely asks, “I didn’t want to murder a beautiful woman. What’s your name?” he responds in a quiet husky voice. “Audrey Salvatici, daughter of Sicilian mob boss Salvatore Salvatici. What do you want with my family?” she asks sternly. The Winter Soldier looks around cautiously, gets his face a few inches away from hers and says, “Nothing.”

She attempted to put her hands behind his head to get rid of the mask, but he grabbed her wrists knowing what she was trying to do. “Don’t even fucking attempt that…” he said gravely, Audrey was confused by his action. The Winter Soldier let go of her wrists, the only sounds that can be heard is the oxygen entering and exiting their respiratory systems. Suspense between the two growing ever so quickly, looking into his cryptic eyes, wondering what could happen next.

“Anyway, who’s ‘they’?” the Italian questioned the assassin, “It’s nothing concerning you.” he replied sharply. Audrey crossed her arms, looking unimpressed at his reaction, still not answering the question. “What James Bond-like situation is this?” she wondered silently. Audrey gazed at the soldier’s left hand in a similar fashion that Indiana Jones did when he was examining the stone tablet from the Crusades. She slowly reaching her left hand to touch the metal arm. Winter Soldier retracted it in fear not knowing what she would do to him, “What happened to your arm? And why is most of your face covered?” she asked with a straight face.

Ignoring the question, “Nobody knows you’re here, not even the mafia.” he says sternly. Audrey gets an idea of how she can get him to answer her question, she takes out a switchblade from one of the garters holding her nude pantyhose. The soldier’s eyes are wide open and looking into her eyes, “Now will you answer my questions, tesoro? If not, I’ll put you onto my family’s hit list.” Gently tearing through his epidermal tissue, she asks him if he’ll answer her questions. He raises his eyebrow as the blade pierces his external layer of skin as blood slowly begins trickling down his chin and onto his suit. She looks him dead in the eye and says, “Answer.” pressure applied “My.” pressure applied “Damn.” pressure applied “Questions.” pressure applied.

Still looking into her doe eyes, he remains speechless with an expression similar to a sociopath's, “Are you going to answer my questions, you puttana?”. Not even knowing what she called him, the Winter Soldier took offense to it. “No.” he said coldly, she applied more force onto the blade. Audrey leaned forward a bit, “How about I persuade you? Hmm?” taking the knife away from his chin and gets up. The soldier stares into her doe eyes and says, “Fine. I am an assassin for Hydra.” she confusedly looks at him. “What the fuck is Hydra? Is it part of the explanation for you bionic arm?”

“Hydra is who I am an assassin for, they're a splinter cell of the USSR.” he roughly explains in a dark voice. Audrey leans in, intrigued, “Do they know I’m here?” she asks the soldier. Winter Soldier shakes his head, “No. I lost my arm by falling off of a train.” Audrey raised an eyebrow, “Perche ' cazzo sei caduta fuori di un treno?” Not knowing what Audrey asked, the assassin explained quietly for only her ears. “My understanding is... You fell off a train on a mountain, your left arm somehow got detached, then got kidnapped by the Soviets and became their puppet?” she replied. “You can put it that way.” Winter Soldier replied in a bitter tone while looking down. “I don’t know if you’re acquainted with this, but once you’re involved with the mafia it will stick with you forever. Quindi, sei praticamente cagna di Salvatici.” Audrey explained with a faint grin on her face.

With a disturbed expression gracing his face, the soldier realized that now he’s plagued with both Hydra and the mafia. Even though he doesn’t speak Italian, the Hydra assassin can only assume what Audrey said in her native tongue is negative. She rubs his back and assures him, “Don’t worry, you’d be in safer hands with the mafia.” That statement is both true and false, the Salvatici mob wouldn’t treat an “accidental” threat like Hydra treated whoever Winter Soldier was when he was seized. As long as he stayed in their good favor, nothing bad would happen to him. “Well, there’s a flip side to being with the mafia.” Audrey stated sheepishly, the soldier looked up at her with optimism. “The only way to get out of the mafia’s clutches, is…to be dead.” she explained, which only made her captor’s hairs stand on edge.


	3. A Furious Reaction

“What do you mean Winter Soldier is somehow not on the motherfucking radar?” Nick Fury, lead director of S.H.I.E.L.D, asks an agent. “Sir, there seems to be another organization of people after him.” they reply sternly. Fury looks them dead in the eye, “Who the fuck is messing with the fucking Winter Soldier?” he questions. The agent points at the screen in confusion, the director looks at it in awe. “I have no fucking clue if I should get The Avengers on this shit. Maybe two of them… So one doesn’t get lost”

…

Ring….Ring….Ring... “Hello? Yes, sir. I’ll be there in a jiffy.” Not knowing what he got assigned to do, Steve Rogers is about to do something he might regret. “Oh god, I know this will not end well.” he thought to himself. “At least I don’t have to face him alone, that’d be really awkward. Especially that he’s holding a mafia member hostage.” Rogers picked up the phone and called who he was told to bring with him on this mission. “Steve? What is it?” an assertive voice came from the device. “Nat, we’ve been appointed to a dangerous mission.” the man said in a stern voice. 

“What is it and how hazardous could it be?” Natasha Romanoff questioned him, sorting out all the possibilities of who they could be dealing with. “Can’t be Loki, he’s in Asgard. Crossbones maybe?” she thought out loud. Steve sighed because of how ridiculous this sounds, “Nat, it’s nobody we’ve ever battled. One of us could die or be stuck in a society until we die.” Having no clue of who or what they could be dealing with, she asked about who they’re taking on.

The term “society” gave a hint to Natasha of what the danger could be, “How big is the group and who are they?”. Rogers trying to develop a way to reveal the trouble they’ll deal with, “You’re never going to believe this, but it’s Hydra and the Italian mafia.” Romanoff, now relieved to know who they’re fighting, realized how this might conclude. “The entire mafia, or one family, or one person? Same with Hydra.” Rogers explained the situation to his colleague to clarify everything that Fury told him. “Does Fury know where they’re located?” she asked. “I believe he said Chicago, Illinois” Steve replied. “It’s 106 miles to Chicago, we got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it’s dark…. And we’re wearing sunglasses.” Natasha said.

“I don’t believe it’s 106 miles to Chicago from New York City. Also, it’s not dark and we’re not wearing sunglasses. If you’re referencing something, I don’t get it.” Steve replied. Putting her hand over her face, “Steve, it’s from a movie that you probably wouldn’t like because of the language.”


	4. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used different languages in this chapter, here's the links to how to translate them  
> http://translate.reference.com/  
> http://funtranslations.com/vulcan

 Just noticing the overall essence of the room, Audrey realized the situation was quite familiar with the crates lying around. She saw a license plate on the ground, “JAN1799 Illinois” the plate read. Audrey smiled at the plate, meanwhile Winter Soldier stood in the back watching her not knowing what made her grin. Curious to know what his captive is happy about, “What the fuck are you so damn cheerful about?” he demanded. “Oh nothing, just a significant date on that license plate over there.” Audrey pointed at the object. Winter Soldier glared at the plate, “JAN1799, and how is January 1799 important?”. Audrey let out a snicker,“No silly, it’s January 17, 1899 not January 1799.” He shot her another look, becoming a bit irritated and confused by her statement. Still glaring at Audrey he asked “What. Does. That. Fucking. Mean.” 

  With a grin still engraved in her face she says in a sweet voice, “Al Capone’s birthday. He’d be 117 if he were still alive, I believe my papa’s side of the family did business with him.” Letting his face fall into his hands and sighing, “Of course it would be something having to do with the fucking mafia.” Putting one of her hands under his chin and lifting up his head to make eye contact, “Hai qualcosa contro la mafia cazzo, pezzo di merda?” she said fiercely. Realizing what she said based on her tone of voice, “Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you.” Winter Soldier apologized sincerely. Audrey smiled at him to mess with his emotions like the savage she is.

 “Mi sorprende che non hai provato a legarmi, scommetto che sei segretamente un figlio di puttana viziosa. Ironia della sorte, io non sono in quella merda.” She said in a very innocent voice, which only wants her captor to know what the fuck she’s saying. Knowing what the consequence to this might be, the soldier put his metal hand on one of her thighs trying to get close to her crotch. Audrey realized what he was wanting to do, she looked him dead in the eye and said “Ficcatelo su per il culo.” Gazing into her eyes as if they were sparkling under the dim light, “I’m sorry, what was that?” the soldier asked. In a Snow White-toned voice she said to him, “How about I slap your fucking face?”. Which only threw him off yet again, he kept falling for her tricks.

 Audrey wanted to kiss him, but she knew now wasn’t the time nor place. If she did that, she would make herself vulnerable to her kidnapper. His metal hand was still on her thigh, just resting there, still above her dress. Audrey looked down at the limb, then slowly looked back up at Winter Soldier. She fluttered her eyes flirtatiously, then made it look like she was leaning in for a kiss. Smack, she slapped him and left a mark that would last for maybe a week. “The fuck was that for?” he asked furiously while tending the imprinted flesh.

 Audrey put her mouth close to his ear and whispered, “Siete ignorante baldracca, perche ' pensi che ti bacerei?.” Now more irritated, the soldier retaliated by giving her a taste of her own medicine.  _SLAP_  his bionic hand made contact with her cheek, "Cazzo hai fatto? Stai cercando di giocare una partita di slapbox con me? Scommetto che un infante Klingon può fare più danni di quanto si potrebbe; rispetto ad un Klingon, sei una tagliatella zoppicare. Eretico, cazzo." The Winter Soldier looked at her skeptically, but Audrey got an idea that would throw him off: " Tor nam-tor trau, kuv du kupi aishan fuck me tehnat wuh temok abru' tra', ik would nam-tor lo'uk. Il sos'eh kauk gluvaya me ra ik mokev kar t' ish-veh mokuhlek tor." She smirked at him and thought, "I just spoke Vulcan to a person who probably has never seen an episode of Star Trek."

  His level of confusion rose to the point where he could call himself Confucius, even though he's not a Chinese philosopher during the Classical Era. "The only damn things I could understand were 'slapbox', 'Klingon', and 'fuck me'." The soldier felt a bit of blood flushing his face, "I take it that little miss mob boss wants to get laid by a highly trained assassin." he smirked.   



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, use your handy-dandy translator and set it to German for this

  Meanwhile in Germany....

 

 "WO ZUM TEUFEL IST DER SOLDAT? ICH DACHTE, DASS ICH EUCH GESAGT, FOTZEN ZU VERFOLGEN IHN!!!" roared Baron von Strucker to his Hydra agents. A terrified soldier looked up, knowing he might get his brain blown out with a pistol, "Uh, Baron von Strucker? The soldier is in an abandoned car garage located in Chicago, Illinois, and he's currently keeping someone hostage." Strucker strode to the agent, with rage devouring his corneas he asked the man "Who the fuck is he keeping hostage?" The agent took a large gulp of air as if it were to be his last, "The Italian/Sicilian mafia...."

 A very confused Strucker thought out loud, "Was will die Mafia mit uns? Haben wir nie kam in Kontakt mit ihnen, also was wollen sie?" Said agent shrugged, "Maybe he just kidnapped one person, even though that might not happen." Strucker grabbed the agent by the collar, lifted him up, and forcefully threw him against the wall, most likely causing some type of trauma to his head and back. He walked to the possibly paralyzed agent and kicked him in the abdomen, "What are the odds of that ever happening?"


End file.
